


Osterglocken, Hyazinthen und (vielleicht) vergifteter Kaffee

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Severus Snape being mean to people who deserve it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Die junge Muggelkundelehrerin Charity Burbage hat sich große Mühe gegeben, das Lehrerzimmer hübsch zu dekorieren und etwas Frühlingsstimmung zu verbreiten. Doch die Kolleginnen ignorieren ihre Bemühungen, Severus Snape beleidigt sie, und dann kommt Gilderoy Lockhart herein und denkt, die Farbkombination der Blumen wäre mit Absicht passend zu seiner Robe gewählt worden. Charity ist am Boden zerstört. Doch dann stellt sie fest, dass der bitterböse Sarkasmus ihres Kollegen Severus eigentlich ganz witzig sein kann ... wenn das Ziel seiner Gemeinheiten Gilderoy Lockhart heißt.





	Osterglocken, Hyazinthen und (vielleicht) vergifteter Kaffee

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Geschichte passiert nichts Schlimmes, es werden allerdings in Gesprächen einige weniger schöne Dinge erwähnt. 
> 
> Wer gerade nichts Unschönes lesen möchte, sollte es unterlassen, Recherchen zum Namen der erwähnten Chemikalie anzustellen.

Charity starrte düster auf die Blumendekoration. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendwer ihr übermäßig dankbar war für ihre Bemühungen, das Lehrerzimmer zu dekorieren.

Aber niemand hatte überhaupt irgendetwas dazu gesagt. Aurora interessierte sich wohl mehr für Sterne. Und Minerva hatte sehr gestresst gewirkt. Aber Sybill war anscheinend überhaupt nur aus ihrem Turm hinuntergeschwebt, um Charitys Bemühungen völlig zu ignorieren.

Es war natürlich dumm, und sie wollte sich auch gar nicht so anstellen, aber irgendwie nagte es doch an ihr. Das war erst ihr zweites Jahr als Lehrerin, und obwohl die meisten freundlich zu ihr waren, fühlte sie sich nicht so recht akzeptiert.

Und Gilderoy machte immer diese spitzen Bemerkungen darüber, dass natürlich nicht jeder so begabt sei wie er, und schaute dabei in ihre Richtung. Natürlich war er ein Idiot, den niemand ernst nahm, aber er hatte in ihrer Schulzeit bessere Noten gehabt als sie, das wusste sie noch. Obwohl er sich überhaupt keine Mühe gab.

„Die abgeschnittenen Geschlechtsorgane von Pflanzen. Wie reizend.“

Charity zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte Severus überhaupt nicht kommen hören.

„Ich – ich dachte es wäre nett – etwas Frühlingsstimmung …“ 

„Dann verdanken wir diese Dekoration also dir?“ Severus beäugte den Strauß aus rosa Hyazinthen und den Kranz aus Osterglocken kritisch.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie trotzig. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Immerhin, wenn es auch ein schwacher Trost war, musste sie es nicht persönlich nehmen – Severus war immer so. „Musst du immer alles so negativ sehen?“

„Ja.“, erwiderte er knapp. „Interessant, du hast einen Narzissenkönig geschaffen.“

„Einen was?“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt sicher, was ein Rattenkönig ist?“

„Ich – natürlich weiß ich was ein Rattenkönig ist.“ Was Muggel über Magie glaubten war schließlich Teil ihres Spezialgebiets. „Muggel sahen ihn als böses Omen. Was in gewisser Weise wahr ist, weil sich Ratten nur dann so verknoten, wenn zu viele Ratten auf zu engem Raum zusammenleben.“ Sie betrachtete den Narzissenkranz. Um ihn haltbarer zu machen, hatte sie die abgeschnittenen Enden der Stiele zusammenwachsen lassen, sodass sie nicht austrocknen konnten.  
Man konnte tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu einem Rattenkönig sehen. Wenn man sehr negativ dachte.

Die Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnete sich. Gilderoy Lockhart stolzierte herein und fläzte sich so auf das Sofa, dass neben ihm kein Platz mehr war.

Heute trug er eine narzissengelbe Robe mit rosa Verzierungen. Als sein Blick auf die Blumendekoration fiel, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Die Hauselfen haben das Zimmer passend zu meiner Kleidung dekoriert! Wie geschmackvoll!“

„Passend zu dir“, erwiderte Severus mit trügerisch sanfter Stimme.

Charity hatte ihren miesepetrigen Kollegen lange genug beobachtet um zu wissen, dass er zu einem Rundumschlag ausholte, und fühlte Schadenfreude in sich aufsteigen.

Mit jedem anderen hätte sie Mitleid gehabt. Vielleicht sogar mit Gilderoy. Aber nicht nach dieser Bemerkung.

„Hyakinthos … ein schöner Jüngling, Geliebter des Apoll …“, führte Severus aus.

Gilderoys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Starb jung, als er von einer Art Klatscher am Kopf getroffen wurde“, endete Severus trocken. Sein Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er Gilderoy ein ähnliches Schicksal wünschte.

Die Implikation ging an Gilderoy jedoch völlig vorbei. „Wie tragisch!“

„Narziss, ebenfalls ein schöner Jüngling. Die Nymphe Echo verliebte sich in ihn, doch er wies sie schnöde zurück, liebte er doch nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Sie verzehrte sich in unerwiderter Liebe, bis nur noch ihre Stimme übrig blieb.“

Gilderoy, dem allmählich aufzugehen schien, dass er beleidigt wurde, runzelte die Stirn. „Also, ich bringe meinen Verehrerinnen immer sehr schonend bei, dass ich die Welt nicht meines Charmes berauben kann, indem ich mich auf eine Hexe festlege.“

„Ah, sicher, Gilderoy. Eine Tragödie, die durch dein Eingreifen sicherlich verhindert worden wäre. Hätte nur jemand der armen Echo beigebracht, wie man einen Liebestrank braut!“

Nun wirkte Gilderoy wirklich verunsichert. „Nun, das wäre doch wohl …“

Charity verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Severus hatte am Valentinstag bemerkenswert ruhig auf den Vorschlag reagiert, er könne doch den Kindern beibringen, einen Liebestrank zu brauen. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass er zu gegebener Zeit Vergeltung üben würde.

„Ja, das wäre ein harmloser, romantischer Spaß gewesen“, erwiderte Severus, die Stimme vor Sarkasmus nur so triefend. „Aber leider war ihr dieses hilfreiche Mittel nicht bekannt. Narziss starb wenig später, die Quellen sind sich nicht ganz einig über die Todesart.“ Severus machte eine Kunstpause. „Manche sagen, er sei verhungert, da er sich vom Anblick seines Spiegelbildes in einem Waldsee nicht losreißen konnte. Andere sagen, er habe sich über den See gebeugt um sein Abbild zu küssen, und sei ertrunken. Wieder andere gehen davon aus, dass jemand einen Kieselstein in den See geworfen hat, wodurch sein Spiegelbild verzerrt wurde, und Narziss in dem Glauben, er sei hässlich geworden, Selbstmord beging.“ Severus lächelte gehässig. „Ich finde, sie haben alle ihren Reiz.“

Gilderoy war eindeutig blass um die Nase geworden. „Was willst du damit andeuten?“

„Oh, nichts im Besonderen. Das sind schließlich alles sehr alte Geschichten. Heute würde so etwas nicht mehr geschehen. Wozu haben wir schließlich Liebestränke? Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass ich einen brauen würde. Eine Hexe sollte ihren natürlichen Charme einsetzen, findest du nicht auch?“

„Ja, ja natürlich“, Gilderoy nickte.

„Natürlich gibt es auch Hexen, die keinen natürlichen Charme haben.“

„Das würde ich so nicht …“

„Die von Mutter Natur eher benachteiligt wurden, wenn es um das Aussehen geht. Dafür aber von ihren Eltern genug Geld geerbt haben, um einen Tränkemeister angemessen zu bezahlen“, fuhr Severus fort. „Rein theoretisch. Und eine Hexe würde wohl einiges bezahlen, um einen berühmten Bestsellerautor für sich zu gewinnen …“

Charity erinnerte sich, dass Gilderoy gegen Anfang des Schuljahres eine ausgesprochen unsensible Bemerkung über die Armut von Severus’ Familie gemacht hatte.

„Du würdest doch so einen Anschlag auf einen Kollegen nicht unterstützen?“, fragte Gilderoy nun doch etwas unsicher.

„Gewiss nicht. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als ob ich das, ah, Geld nötig hätte.“ Severus setzte sich endlich, ließ zwei Tassen aus dem Regal herbeischweben, und hob die mit einem Warmhaltezauber versehene Kanne auf dem Tisch. „Kaffee, Gilderoy?“

Gilderoy sprang auf. „Nein danke, ich, äh, muss mich wirklich sputen, noch viel Unterricht vorzubereiten, du kennst das ja.“ Er floh regelrecht aus dem Raum.

„Was mag nur in ihn gefahren sein?“, fragte Severus. „Wir haben uns doch so nett unterhalten.“

Charity konnte ihr Gelächter nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

Severus sah ihr mit beinahe unbewegter Miene zu, nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet ihn. „Kaffee?“, fragte er schließlich ruhig.

„Gerne, vielen Dank, Severus.“ 

Er füllte eine Tasse und reichte sie ihr, bevor er sich selbst einschenkte. „Vertraust du mir etwa?“, fragte er, als sie an dem Kaffee nippte.

„Ich habe dir keinen Grund gegeben, mich zu vergiften“, erwiderte Charity und nahm demonstrativ noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Danke, dass du Gilderoy nicht gesagt hast, dass die Dekoration von mir ist.“

„Ich nahm an, sie sei von ihm“, sagte Severus leise. „Ein unglücklicher Zufall. Hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, hätte er sich zweifellos eingebildet, eine weitere Verehrerin zu haben.“

Charity schauderte. Die Vorstellung, sich von Gilderoy einen viertelstündigen Vortrag darüber anhören zu müssen, wie geschmeichelt er von ihrer Verliebtheit sei, dass er sie aber leider, leider abweisen müsse … und das wäre, wenn er nicht interessiert wäre. Über die Alternative wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken. „Du hast ihm die Idee mit dem Liebestrank wirklich übel genommen, was?“ Severus hatte damals ausgesehen, als habe man ihn gebeten, bei einer Hochzeit das Blumenkind zu spielen.

„Was hättest du gesagt, wenn er dir vorgeschlagen hätte, den lieben Kleinen zu zeigen, wie man, oh, sagen wir, beispielsweise Gamma-Hydroxybuttersäure herstellt?“

Oh. „Mir war in dem Moment nicht klar, dass …“

„Ich weiß. Es ist erstaunlich. Etwas Feenstaub und Glitzer, und schon merkt niemand mehr, dass es sich um nichts anderes als einen Imperius in flüssiger Form handelt.“

„Niemand außer dir.“ Es hatte immer Gerüchte gegeben, Severus sei ein Todesser gewesen, aber Charity hatte nie auch nur das leiseste Gerücht gehört, Voldemort habe Liebestränke angewendet um Anhänger zu gewinnen. Inzwischen hatte sie den Eindruck, Voldemort wäre sehr viel erfolgreicher gewesen, wenn Severus wirklich für ihn gearbeitet hätte. „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass du alles so negativ siehst.“

„Einer muss es tun“, stimmte er zu.

„Du findest nicht wirklich, dass diese Nymphe einen Liebestrank hätte verwenden sollen, oder? Das hast du nur gesagt um Gilderoy Angst zu machen.“

Severus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. „Selbstverständlich. Sie hätte sich nicht so anstellen sollen.“

„Hast du denn gar kein Mitgefühl? Wir waren doch alle mal jung und unglücklich verliebt.“ Wenn auch ganz sicherlich nicht in jemanden wie Gilderoy Lockhart. Für den konnte man wirklich nur schwärmen, wenn man ihn nicht kannte. „Man leidet so fürchterlich.“

„Und?“, fragte Severus unbeeindruckt. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Das festigt den Charakter.“


End file.
